


Seriously?

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is enjoying the peace and quiet when none other than James Potter storms in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. I make no money out of this.

"Are you fucking Sirius?!"

"Am I -  _Excuse me?_ "

"Behind my back!  _Unbelievable!_ "

"Prongs! What are you on about!"

"Don't you play innocent now, Remus John Lupin! Lily saw you two!"

"What - That's not -"

"And there's no use denying it, I've seen the memory!"

" _You saw?_ "

"Yes! How long were you planning to keep it quiet?"

"We weren't 'planning' to! We were gonna tell you and Wormtail after the holidays."

"It's been a month since we returned, Moony."

" _Well_ , there never was a good opportunity -"

"Is this all our friendship amounts to? Secrecy and Betrayal?"

"Stop being such a diva, Prongs _._  You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Blowing this out of proportion?  _Blowing this out of proportion?!_  IT ALREADY IS SO BLOWN OUT THAT THE PROPORTION IS GONE!"

"That doesn't  _even_  make sense!"

"No changing the subject! Since when has this been going on?"

"...since last December."

" _Two months_  of secrecy and betrayal, then! You and Padfoot are the lowest of the low."

"...I thought you'd at least try to be supportive."

"Moony, I don't need to try. I  _am_  supporting you. You two, in fact. It's just... I would've liked to be in it, too, you know?"

" _Pardon_ _?_ "

"We're supposed to be a group."

"..."

"And just because I'm dating Lily now doesn't mean I don't want to be involved anymore. Remember: the more the merrier! I'm pretty sure Wormtail would love to join in, too."

"...right." **_*coughs*_** "James, what are you talking about?"

"The prank on Dumbledore's beard, of course!"

"Ah, of course."

"It's brilliant! I can't believe I haven't thought of it before. So that was why you and Pads have been running off to who-knows-where on your own for weeks! Really, Wormtail and I were getting a tiny bit lonely, you know? BUT the good news is, now it's not a secret anymore, and we can all plan together, and the Marauders are back in business! You okay there, Moons?"

"Yes, fine. Marvelous."

"Alright, I'm off to lecture Sirius next. See ya at dinner!"

"Hm, yeah."

**_*silence*_ **

"...This can _not_  be fucking serious."


End file.
